Life on Ogygia
by OldGreenC1rca
Summary: Percy says yes to living with Calypso. They are happy for a long time, untill someone who knows Percy visits and tries to make  him return. What will happen? My first Percy jackson fic.
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I don't own Percy jackson. I do own the plot and story.

Chapter #1

"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice."

Her eyes met mine. "I promised I would not offer."

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

"Stay," I said. "Like…forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

I stared at her, stunned. "Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that."

"But…my friends."

Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. the truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…"

Her voice trembled, and she had to stop.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "What? What have I done to make you sad?"

"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. It took me a long time to realize what she was saying.

"Me?" I asked.

"If you could see your face." She suppressed a smile, though her eyes were still teary. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?"

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean, I'm just me."

"That is enough," Calypso promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

I looked her in the eye. I thought about the war and the prophacy and all the stress. I thought about how my friends were in danger with me around. Then I thought of Calypso and this island and how they made me feel.

"I _will_ stay. I am a danger to may friends and family. Also, because I love you." Percy said. Calypso's eyes watered and she hugged me and started to cry. I hugged back and patted her on the back.

"I love you two, Percy Jackson." Calypso said holding my hand. I looked at her and smiled. We held hands and walked up to the cave; holding hands.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson. This chapter is Percy funeral. Or at least they think he's dead.

Chapter #2

"I'm going to sleep, Calypso." Percy called outside. He had been gardening all day and was exhausted.

"Okay Percy." She called back. I walked over to my bed and layed down. Soon enough I was asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was at camp. I was alone. Then I heard a fire crackling and walked over to the pavilion. I saw Chiron standing at his table. From what I heard; they thought I was dead.

"I am sorry to say that we have to assume that Percy Jackson, Son of Poisidon; god of the sea, has died. It has been weeks since he did not return." Chiron said sadly. Annabeth walked forward with a sea green robe with a trident embroidered on it. She turned to the fire. Her eyes teared up and she took a deep breath.

"I do not believe your dead." She whispered. She took the shroud and through it into the fire. It burned and sent bluish smoke into the air.

"Percy was my best friend. I will miss him as all of you and I hope he rest in peace." She said, starting to cry. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She froze.

"Percy!" She cried in joy, as she rushed towards me. Chiron sighed and trotted after her. She came over to hug me to find she couldn't touch me.

"P-percy? Why can't I touch you? Why can't I feel you?" Annabeth sobbed. I felt a lump in my throat. Chiron came up and touched her shoulder.

"Percy isn't here. Annabeth its okay. You'll see him again." Annabeth looked up. She pointed straight at me.

"He's right there." She said crying. Chiron picked her up and put her on his back and rode off to the big house.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. _She had seen me. And it seems like she's crazy now._ I thought. I got up and started to walk around. I sighed and took out Riptide. Its bronze blade shined in the morning sun. I went outside to find Calypso walking in the beautiful garden. She was picking grapes when she saw me.

"Hello!" She called. I waved and said good morning before walking over to the lake. I took off my shirt and wadded in. Soon I was under water. I sat there for what seemed like ages, and then I came up. It was around noon and Calypso was getting ready for lunch. When she saw me, she invited me to sit. That day at lunch we had Tomato soup with grilled cheese. As we ate, we noticed something odd. The lake was churning very hard. I knew what it was. Like Calypso said when I first got here. Time is different here. We could have been eating for days. On the boat was someone I knew and I was going to hate facing. A lot.

"Annabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Percy Jackson? No! Thanks to the reviewers and alerter and to the favers. Yay! This must be the best story I made. Yay!

Chapter #3

"Annabeth." I whispered. Calypso and I stood and walked forward. The boat she took was small and it held only her and some supplies. Annabeth had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were tattered and stained. She looked like she was going to faint and she did. She collapsed and started to vomit.

Calypso ran over and we took her in to a separate room. While I looked in the boat, Calypso started to help Annabeth. In the boat was a map, some food and water, a change of clothes, and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

"_Dear Annabeth,_

_This is your step mom. We need you to come home. Something has happened and I fear it's for the worst. I am devastated. Your father was shot down from his biplane by some teen named Luke. Or that's what the police said. Come home. We need you._

_Love you so much,_

_Step mommy."_

I gasped. Why would Luke do that? It filled me with rage. Then I realized. I could have been here for years. Luke wasn't Luke anymore. He was under the control of Kronos. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked Calypso.

"Annabeth wants to talk to you." Calypso said. I nodded and headed towards the cave. When I came in Annabeth was sitting up waiting.

"Hello. Annabeth." I said quietly. She looked at me. Then I realized she was older. She was taller, her hair was longer and she didn't look like the 14 year old I last saw. She looked at me and frowned.

"Why would you leave me Percy? They thought I was crazy. All of them. Even Grover and Tyson." She said getting up. She stumbled. She hit the ground and made a soft _thump!_ I held out my hand to help her up and she took my hand and pulled me down.

"AHHHHHH!"I yelled. She pinned me down and I screamed some more. Calypso peeked in and she came running in with something. She tapped on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth turned around and Calypso stuffed it into her mouth. She covered her hand over her mouth and Annabeth had no choice but to eat it. She swallowed and Calypso removed her hand.

"What was that?" I asked. Calypso smirked. Annabeth froze and tried to touch her gag reflex. I sighed and took her hand out of her mouth. Annabeth yawned and fell on the ground asleep.

"What was that?" I asked again. She looked at me.

"That's camamile squares." She said dragging Annabeth over to the bed. I helped picked her up and set her in bed. Annabeth was _really_ angry at me.


End file.
